Las verdades de Severus Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: A veces, no basta con mirar un cuadro, un pensadero o simplemente a la persona. A veces, hay que llegar más a fondo. ¿Cómo se salvó Snape? Pues bien, Hermione lo descubre paulatinamente y también sus implicaciones diversas. "Permíteme ser tu invitada"
1. Hipótesis

_Bueno, pese a que dije; que me retiraría un poco de los SS/HG esta es una idea que me ha estado molestando mucho, mientras duermo o algo alguna actividad (a veces me pasa) y simplemente la realizaré. Es un poco, dispar de lo que se muestra en los libros; pero siempre tendrá sus puntos concordantes con los mismos._

_Espero que les guste, y no se agobien; no será muy larga tampoco. Debo reducir el uso de ideas en los SS/HG o me liaré con los otros proyectos venideros._

_El fan fic se titula, Las verdades de Severus Snape. Y estará narrado por Hermione Granger al puro estilo, detectivesco (sí, quizás enloquecí) acerca del raiting, pues dudo que haya mucho "M" por estos lares, pero por si cambio de opinión._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

_M*S_

_PD: Todo es culpa del bendito Método científico. ¡Le he echado miles de tomatazos pero no se va!  


* * *

_

Capítulo 1: Mi Hipótesis

Estaba parada, casi detenida con un suspiro de sorpresa; mientras observaba el despacho del director. Idéntico a como lo recordaba, suponía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vi todo en cámara rápida; como todos nos movíamos allí. Recordaba absolutamente, todos los momentos.

Mi mirada se distrajo. ¡Cuantas cosas! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había contado más de cien. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no había detallado perfectamente? Bueno, allí estaba Fawkes. Al menos.

Pero, lo más sorprendente; me sucedió al observar el retrato del nuevo director momentáneo "Severus Snape" ¡Estaba vacío! Yo sabía que había huído, ¿pero por qué estaba allí? yo tenía entendido, que no salían retratos a no ser que el mismo hombre; estuviese muerto. ¿Entonces?

- ¡Estaba muerto!- me dije, en una especie de gemido, pero me silencié al observar llamas azules que giraban como remolinos; en la chimenea. Alguien habló detrás de mí, esa voz sedosa que de vez en cuando; me hacía sentir escalofrío.

Era él.

- Se equivoca, esta vez. Granger.

No hice nada, y simplemente me giré; al observar su pálido rostro a través de un espejo. Debo decir, que temí sucumbir ante una pesadilla, o simplemente sentía una especie de vaivén en mí. Como si lo que estuviese viendo, era sólo una memoria. Pero no, él estaba atrás; mirándome con cautela.

- Perdóneme- musité, pero eso me hizo sentir peor. ¿Le deseaba yo la muerte?

- Puede ahorrarse la disculpa- me dijo, y allí yo observé todo el tiempo que había pasado. Su palidéz, su cuerpo que seguía tan quizás enclenque. Pero, nuevamente; yo no era alguien para juzgarlo.

¿Pero quién era? ¿Quién era ese hombre a quién yo jamás conocí? Y justo ahora, volvía a verlo; sin saber siquiera como debía dirigirme. Estaba tan equivocada, cuando pensaba que la vida ya no me traería algo nuevo.

- ¿Qué necesita?- me dijo, y yo sólo dudé de poder hablar.

- ¿Qué?- iba a comenzar, pero soné más a interrogatorio; puesto que su ceja se alzó frente a mí. Lo admiraba, lo veía como una persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar. Por eso, todo eso lo veía mientras enarbolaba su ceja.

- ¿Recordando viejas épocas?- se burló de mí.

- Permítame- musité, estirando un pedazo de pergamino, que él tomó sin mucho dudar.

- ¿Una solicitud de silla vacante para Hogwarths? Hogwarths no está vacante, yo soy ahora su director.

Seguí observando, las olas azules que se reflejaban en un punto. Lo recordé, era un pensadero; el pensadero de Albus Dumbledore. Me pregunté, si allí habían memorias que me explicasen; qué pasaba. Por supuesto, era de esperarse. Así era la magia a veces.

- ¿No lo está?- dije con cierta confusión, un poc tonta.

- No ahora- me dijo, mirando al retrato suyo; vacío- Yo estoy aquí, a no ser que sea un fantasma claro.

- No lo sé- sólo atiné a contestar, mirando a mi alredor- A veces, yo no sé en qué creer.

Sé que evoqué de él una mirada de incredulidad, pero yo simplemente estaba avocada a mirar a mi alrededor. Tanto tiempo, y yo sólo; yo no podía articular algo coherente en mi cabeza.

Y entonces, tenía una nueva hipótesis. Él estaba a salvo, pero tenía que saber él por qué; qué seguía luego de estar a salvo. Para él por supuesto.

Lo observé salir, sin dirigirse a mí. Antes de desaparecer lo único que escuché fue un. "No se quede tanto tiempo atónita, que su mandíbula se caerá"

* * *

Bueno, este es mi comienzo; espero que les haya gustado. Saludos y besos.


	2. Planteamiento del problema

Permanecí en Hogwarths, me había quedado dormida en el salón de los profesores. Tenía miedo de los fantasmas del pasado y no me atreví a moverme; hasta encontrarle el sentido correcto a la situación. Suspiré, mirando libros con tapas decoloradas y marrones. Las hojas estaba mordisqueadas por los ratones y amarillentas por el paso de los años. Una escalera de madera, casi a punto de quebrarse, me sirvió para alcanzar uno de ellos. Llamó mi atención por su aterciopelada cubierta y su dimensión. Creo que, me iba a hacer muy bien, leer algo pesado. De todas formas, no tenía algo que hacer.

Mientras leía, sentí pasos que se acercaban. Cerré el grueso libro y saqué mi varita de los bolsillos de mi túnica. Estaba en Hogwarts, pero no quería arriesgarme. Con un movimiento rápido me levanté. Al hacerlo, la puerta de roble se abrió frente a mí. Nuevamente era él y me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Yo guardé mi varita y suspiré; aliviada.

Me observó por largo rato, antes de entender que yo intentaba defenderme. Caminó alrededor del salón y tomó uno de los libros en la estantería. Luego de ello, se giró para hablarme. Su tono de voz me heló la sangre. ¿Por qué siempre tan sarcástico y lleno de ironía?

- ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? ¿Otra vez?

- Nunca me fui- le mencioné a aquel hombre. Su cabello ya no era el mismo. Era más largo y cada hebra reposaba en su angular rostro. Estaba tan brillante como siempre y tan adherido a su rostro, como siempre. Su cetrino rosto estaba ligeramente delgado y sus ojos se veían pesados y cansados. Nunca creí verle de esa forma ¿Qué le desgastaba tanto? Sus labios estaban ligeramente morados.

- ¿Por qué me observa tanto Granger?- fue su pregunta, pero ya yo sabía; que él tenía la respuesta. Hizo un gesto con desdén y se sentó en un sofá bajo y raído.

- Ha sido un año duro- me dijo y yo no supe a qué se refería. Por supuesto, yo estaba en otra parte de la guerra.

- Lo ha sido, sí- resumí, mirando el profeta. Observé, como a Severus le costaba sentarse y como le temblaba una pierna incoscientemente. No me atreví a preguntarle, pero él ya intuía que yo tenía deseos de hacerlo.

Encendió una vela y la colocó a su lado. Yo me mantuve en silencio, observándolo solamente. Cuando llegué a ser incómoda, él alzó su cabeza y me observó con cierta extrañeza. Yo simplemente permanecí en silencio y le sonreí con nerviosismo.

- ¿Está sola, Granger?- me preguntó y no sé por qué, pero me sonrojé abiertamente.

- ¿Sola? ¿Es decir..?

- Sí Granger, si no está casada o con pareja...

No sabía por qué, él, quería saber eso. Inspiré y me acomodé en la silla, ladeando la cabeza y meditando profúndamente. ¿Debía yo, tener una pareja?

- No no tengo. Bueno, la tuve y quizás la recupere- mencioné, pensando en alguien. Snape no dijo nada más y asintió en silencio. Luego de unos segundos, me habló.

- ¿Por qué no va y la recupera?- me preguntó y yo supe que me quería lejos de Hogwarts. en silencio, dejé el libro donde lo había encontrado y me detuve para observar por una ventana. Con una sonrisa suave, corrí las cortinas.

- Por que, es demasiado orgulloso para entender que me necesita y yo, demasiado temerosa para ir y pedirle disculpas- con eso, me despedí y salí de aquella sala. No volvimos a vernos por unos largos meses.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de mi casa. Observaba el periódico con una taza de té en mano, y suspiré mientras leía sin anda qué hacer. En mi cabeza, siguieron rondando esos encuentros extraños.

¿Cómo se había salvado? Sin duda, no lograba dar con algo que fuese coherente. A mi modo de verlo, estaba muy demacrado y supuse; que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar.

Ese día, pensé que todo iba a ser "normal", pero era obvio que me equivocaba con creces. Una carta llegó hasta mis manos. Severus Snape quería hablarme. No supuse de qué, pero me dirigí a Hogwarts lo más aprisa que pude.

Con una sonrisa suave, lo saludé y él permaneció en silencio. Habían algunas personas reunidas, que yo no conocía. Quizás padres de familia o profesores. El asunto que él quería tratar conmigo, no lo tocamos sino hasta que terminamos en su despacho.

- Granger, necesito su ayuda- mencionó, estaba ligeramente nervioso y le temblaba uno de sus labios. Tan morado como lo había visto, pero con una pequeña variante. Se estaba escamando.

Asentí y lo miré a los ojos, con la vana esperanza de entender lo que le sucedía. Parpadeó con cierta dificultad y luego me habló en una voz débil.

- Necesito que me escuche.

- ¿Escucharle?

- Necesito contarle algunos asuntos, justo antes de...

Se desplomaba, el hombre se desplomaba frente a mí. Con un movimiento rápido conseguí sostenerlo, pero era mucho más pesado que yo y nos caímos. Estaba frío y apenas latía su corazón. Yo, llena de nervios, comencé a gritar con desesperación. Hería mi garganta mientras pedía auxilio. Gracias al cielo la enfermera Promfey me escuchó y seguía en Hogwarts. Con su ayuda pude recostar a Severus en su cama. Había bebido, olía terriblemente a licor y estaba incosciente.

Permanecí dentro, por si despertaba. Llegó a recuperar un poco de la consciencia y vomitó. Había algo muy particular. Era un líquido transparente y denso. No era una bebida normal o.. quizás no bebía. Aún así, oliese a licor.

Estaba bañado en su propio vómito. Pero yo no iba a desvestirlo, ni más ni menos. Con un suspiro, sentada a su lado, intenté pensar. Habían hechizo, múltiples. Utilicé uno de ellos para quitarle la ropa. Y otro, para limpiarlo

Abrí el clóset donde guardaba sus cosas. Sus ropas seguían siendo negras, una combinación de camisa blanca con todo lo demás negro. Lo coloqué en una silla y obligué a las sábanas a que lo cubrieran. Allí lo dejé, mientras salía y me sentaba en su sillón. Necesitaba descansar.

Mientras yo esperaba, esbozaba miles de teorías que me explicasen su repentino desmayo. A mitad de un intrincado entendimiento, donde nada estuvo precísamente claro; me quedé dormida. Para ambos, sería un día, una tarde y una noche larga. Pero, yo estaba dispuesta a aguantar.

Desperté, cuando tuve una jaqueca terrible. Me había dormido con la cabeza en una mala postura. Suspiré, rascándome la frente y estirándome. Para cuando terminé, el hombre me observaba desde la cama. Me levanté y caminé hacia él. Sonreí, pero creo que mi intento falló, puesto que él me observó con dudas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- me dijo- ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿Dónde está?- pregunté yo, sentada a su lado.

- Lily, qué haces aquí...

- ¿Lily?- pregunté, ya no comprendía...

Ahora entendía sólo una cosa. Lo que fuera que lo hiciera vivir, lo hacía sufrir de una forma terrible. O estaba teniendo una regresión, o estaba delirando. Fuera lo que fuera yo me quedé allí. No sé si me quedé, por lo que planificaba decirme o por que sentía que no podía dejarlo en ese estado. En ese sentir. Allí me quedé.


	3. Antecedentes

Suspiré, cuando estaba ya por cerrar mis párpados. Severus, gemía y gemía de un dolor que yo no sabía de donde provenía. Me senté en la cama y conversé con él, conversé con él siendo _Lily._ Me pidió que no lo dejara morir aún, que había mucho que tenía que decirme. Yo sólo asentí, sin tratar de refutarle que yo era _Hermione Granger._

Ese día, caminé por los jardines del colegio. En mi mente, estaban muchos pensamientos juntos. Dejé al profesor dormido, pensando que tal vez se repondría y podríamos hablar. Caminé por largo rato, antes de decirme que debía volver. Con pasos suaves, sin hacer mucho ruido que pudiera incomodarlo, me introduje en la habitación.

Estaba dormido, así que me sentí aliviada. Volví a abrir su clóset, en busca de ropa limpia y algo se cayó de una de las gavetas, que estaba rota ya.

Era una carta. Estaba dirigida a Lily, la madre de Harry Potter, y tenía muchos pergaminos. Algunos, no decían nada concreto. Me senté en el sofá de bordados rojos y comencé a leer la carta.

Pocos trozos coherentes, fue lo que encontré. En algunas páginas habían gotas de lo que parecía sangre u otra cosa. Decía tantas cosas, que yo temí no poder continaur. El dolor en el alma de ese hombre era terrible.

_" No sé por qué, pero he escrito esta carta muchísimas veces. Me tardé todos estos años en escribir algo decente, pero ya tú no estabas para leerlo. Sólo quisiera que supieras, el dolor al que me veo sometido todos los días, al observar a los ojos a tu hijo. Sus ojos verdes, me martirizan día a día y me recuerdan lo mucho que te amé y como te dejé ir de una forma estúpida. Fui cruel y no pretendo llegar al mismo lugar al que llegaste tú. Yo quería morir y voy a morir. De la forma más baja y dolorosa que pueda" "Me lo merezco"_

"Ten presente, que siempre fui tuyo"

Lo que creí, sería una visita normal, terminó involucrándome más de lo normal. Me quedé un rato, pensativa y en calma. Meditaba los acontecimientos.

Estaba enamorado, perdídamente _enamorado _de _Lily. _Siempre pensé que él no podía amar a nadie, pero me había topado con algo sorprendente. Severus Snape, estaba enamorado de Lily Evans Potter. Por eso, me llamaba Lily cada vez que me veía.

Ahora, si bien eso estaba claro. Pasara lo que pasara, él quería hacerse daño. No dudaba de que lo que le sucedía, fuere por ese motivo. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido a la guerra, pero no pretendía durar lo suficiente para contármelo. Aún, no entendía por qué quería hablar conmigo, pero aquí iba a permanecer.

Escuché un débil murmullo y caminé hacia la habitación. Me llamaba, o más bien; llamaba a Lily. Me sentí en la cama y simplemente esperé hasta que me contara.

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte...

- Pues dímelo entonces- dije, pero estaba un poco nerviosa.

- Nunca quise, pero yo escuché la profecía. Yo se la conté al señor tenebroso y seguramente iba tras de ti y de tu hijo.

- Entiendo...

- Me uní a los mortífagos pero... ¡Me arrepentí! ¡lo juro! ¡fui a ver a Dumbledore, le pedí que te protegiera, que no dejara morir a tú hijo!

- Severus...- tuve que decirlo así. Dudo mucho, que Lily lo hubiera llamado "profesor Snape" en su época.

- ¡Lo juro, yo no quise herirte...!

- Severus, tranquilo... No estoy enojada. Te hará mucho daño extralimitarte..- tomé su mano, cuando lo observé tenso. Eso pareció funcionar y permaneció tranquilo, en silencio y contemplándome...

Luego de eso, no volvimos a hablar. Me quedé adentro, sosteniendo su mano hasta que creí comveniente dejarla en la cama. Me levanté y caminé alrededor de su despacho por largo tiempo, antes de decidir que era hora de descansar para mí. Lo vería en la mañana, cuando se sintiera mejor. Quizás, no recordaría nada de esto y me echaría. Bueno, eso era lo que esperaba. Esperaba, verlo como siempre era.


	4. Marco teórico

Ese día, Severus estaba distinto. Estaba recuperado y me esperaba en su despacho. Fui a verlo otra vez, pero él parecía no recordar nada sobre lo sucedido en su cama. Tenía tantas preguntas y esperaba que no me evadiera. Sin embargo, lo dejé hablar. Estaba exhausto, demacrado y pálido. Su cabello seguía adherido a él, pero sus párpados se veían débiles y apenas conseguía fuerzas para hablar. Con una sonrisa suave, volvi a saludarle y él sin decirme algo; me invitó a pasar.

Me senté frente a él y volví a observar, la dificuktad que tenía para moverse. Sus músculos parecían engarrotados de alguna forma y en cuanto se dejaba caer en la silla, comenzaban a temblarle sin control. estaba evidenciado, el gran dolor que sentía ante su expresión. Su rostro fruncido y con los ojos cerrados.

- Señorita Granger, supongo que intuye para qué la llamé- Mencionó, pero en realidad ya yo no distinguía motivos. Estaba pensando en ese hombre moribundo que estaba en aquella habitación.

- Me dijo que deseaba contarme algo, de vital importancia... antes de ¿Antes de qué?

- Verá señorita Granger- dijo y me miró. Yo sentí ese escalosfrío que me hizo evocar su mirada al llamarme Lily- Hay algo que usted debe saber, antes de que yo... pues... muera.

- ¿Morirse?- dije, escandalizada, levantándome de un brinco. Como si me hubieran pellizcado en una pierna- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

- Sí, antes de que me muera- me dijo una vez más, pero yo seguía en shock.

- ¿Por qué, dice semejante cosa...?

- He vivido demasiado, ya no tengo motivos para seguir adelante- sonaba a reproche, más que a una confesión de tristeza. Lo digo, por que parecía que ya no quería seguir adelante con su vida. Yo suspiré y traté de quejarme; pero él siguió hablando- No debí haberme salvado, pero Dumbledore insistía que yo podía serle útil a Hogwarts y al mundo. Pues, ahora yo no quiero nada de eso, yo sólo quiero morir Granger. ¿Me comprende?

- ¡Pero señor!- grité y nuevamente, mi garganta se sintió irritada. Se sorprendió, ante mi grito y me observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Es mi decisión.

- ¿Y cómo fue, que usted logró salvarse?

- Bebí veneno de serpiente hasta cansarme, para contrarestar el efecto de la mordedura de Nagini. Lo bebo desde el cuarto año de usted y Potter.

- Pero eso, ¡Eso es lo que lo tiene de esa forma!

- Sí, paulatinamente ha ido acabando conmigo. Pero, eso me ha servido mucho. Puedo morir ahora que... ya no tengo nada que buscar en este futuro. Lo que anhelaba, lo destruí, lo deshice con mis acciones.

Ya entendía. Ya tenía la teoría de como estaba vivo y el por qué. Pero ahora, deseaba morir y mi planteamiento cambiaba drásticamente. Tenía que hacer algo, algo para evitar que ese hombre acabara con su vida. Aunque sé, que ya está por morir.

- Granger, quiero que sepa que jamás traicioné a Dumbledore. Todo lo que hice, lo hice bajo sus órdenes. Yo sé cosas, que sólo él sabía. Eso, puede demostrarles lo que quiero decir.

- Señor...

- Lo asesiné, por que había roto con la espada de Gryffindor; el anillo de la familia Gaunt. Ese anillo contenía una poderosa maldición. La contuve en su mano, pero a la larga él iba a morir...

Yo no hablé, la información me dejaba pasmada. Severus, volvió a cerrar los ojos y yo sentía que él no estaba bien. Empalidecía y se sostenía de la mesa con mucha fuerza. Sus nudillos y dedos se blanqueaban mientras continuaba hablando.

- Yo le di la espada a Potter, intenté evitar que Quirrel consiguiera la piedra filosofal ¡Incluso intenté salvarlo de caer de su escoba en primer año! También, traté de ayudarle en Oclumancia y no llegué a tiempo para salvar a Black por que...

Se silenció, algunas lágrimas brotaban desde sus ojos. Sabía yo, que no tenía el control de su levanté del asiento, temiendo que se tratase de una situación grave. No me pude mover y permanecí de pie.

- ¡No quería herir a nadie Granger!- me gritó y su voz me desgarró hasta lo más profundo de mi ser- ¡Pero fui tan estúpido!

- Señor, contrólese- le pedí.

- ¡Yo creí que... que quizás! ¡Que quizás podría redimirme, pero una persona como yo no tiene más destino que la muerte!

- Señor, ¡no sabe lo que dice!

- ¡Sé lo que estoy diciendo, no sea estúpida!- me dijo y yo sentí mucho miedo. Al volverme, noté que había estado bebiendo una vez más- ¡Me voy a moir Granger y eso, debe hacer felices a todos!

- ¡No señor, eso no hará feliz a nadie!- le grité yo y aparté de la mesa la botella a medio vaciar. Se cayó, con un sonido sordo y los pedazos de vidrio brincaron por todas partes. Eso bastó, para que el hombre regresara a su estado catatónico. Lo llevé a la habitación nuevamente.

Era curioso, pero de un momento a otro, había hecho una regresión. O deliraba, pero seguía con la idea de despedirse de mí, yo siendo Lily por su puesto. Me decía que moriría, que esperara por él. Permanecí en silencio, sin levantarme de la cama. Estaba mal, había tenido fiebre y había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz. A media noche, gritaba con pesadillas. Ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía tanto miedo.

Ese veneno, lo estaba matando. Le había servido de inmunidad, pero lo estaba matando paulatinamente. Permanecí en silencio, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Lo había logrado calmar, le había susurrado que no me apartaría de él jamás y haría de su dolor, algo más placentero. Era invisible, estaba metida en su cama, sentada allí y mirándole con dolor en mis ojos. Lloré, lloré mucho esa noche.

Desperté, sentada. Estando sola. me levanté a prisa y noté que estaba en el despacho. Me daba la espalda en el sofá y meditaba. Yo permanecí en la habitación, sin atreverme a interrumpirlo. Ya habíamos tenido demasiado. Ambos.

Tenía miedo de esos fantasmas que lo acosaban a él y los míos se habían disipado. Permanecí allí, hasta que él se dio cuenta de que yo no dormía precísamente. No hablamos y yo simplemente me coloqué los zapatos y salí de esa habitación. Severus Snape quería morir y yo nada podía hacer. No tenía soluciones en mi cabeza.

No me gritó para que me fuera, simplemente nos miramos. Había amanecido extraño. Más silencioso de lo normal, sus labios se enegrecían y su rostro quizá estaba; más delgado o eran mis ideas. Sus manos temblaban y no las podía mantener sobre la mesa. Sus piernas le dolían y las mantenía flexionadas. Ese hombre, se estaba muriendo.


	5. Marco experimental

Estaba aislada, en mi habitación. Tenía las cortinas cerradas y estaba sumida en la mera oscuridad. Observé a mi alrededor y mi reloj con una débil luz, me decía que eran las tres de la tarde. Habían pasado trece horas, desde la última vez que había puesto un pie en ese despacho. Me acosté en la cama, pero por más vueltas que di no conseguí dormirme. Me volvi a sentar y me dediqué a pensar. Acaricié mi rostro, frente a un espejo y traté de emular en mi mente; cómo lucía él. Mientras pensaba, mi cabeza me llamó "imbécil". Ese hombre se estaba muriendo y yo estaba sentada muy cómoda en mi cama.

Me levanté corriendo y salí de la casa. Me detuve a mitad de camino, cuando alguien se dirigía hacia mí. Era él, pero yo no tenía tiempo para conversar con.  
- Hermione, tenemos que hablar- musitó Ronald Weasley. Yo simplemente lo miré y luego continué mi camino. Lo dejé allí, frente a mi puerta. Ya no me importaba, yo tenía que salvar a Severus Snape de una muerte segura.

Al llegar, lo encontré en el sillón pero no respondía cuando le hablba. Lo toqué y estaba frío. No podía morirse, no podía dejarme allí sin respuestas a mis preguntas. Solté un gemido de frustración y me llevé las manos al rostro ¿Qué hacía por el amor a Merlín?

Me dejé caer en el suelo y sollozé, llevándome una mano a la cabeza y apartando el cabello de mi rostro. Tenía que hacer algo, mis ojos iban de un lado al otro. En sus manos, sostenía un vaso con bebida. Se estaba anestesiando para morir. Cuando el vaso cayó al suelo y se reventó, yo entendí que iba a perderlo. Me levanté con violencia y en eso me clavé algunos vidrios en la mano. No importó, yo tenía que salvarlo.

- ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Profesor Snape, no se muera!- le grité, sosteniendo su rostro, dejándole las marcas de mi sangre en el.

No me respondió, así que miré a mi alrededor. Su almacén de pociones estaba cerrado, así que tomé una silla y me avalancé sobre el armario. Lo reventé y me golpié una de las manos. Me sangraba más aún, pero de todas formas, seguí. ¡Tenía que haber un bezoar! ¡Él guardaba eso, estaba segura!

Aparté de mi camino, todo lo que me incomodaba. Muchos frascos se reventaron cuando la silla golpeó el armario, pero eso no me preocupó demasiado. Me resbalé un poco y mi mano no me pudo sostener. De todas formas, me sostuve con la otra y tomé la caja de bezoars.

Esperaba que funcionara, aunque no sabía qué clase de veneno era ese. Suspirando, abrí su boca y lo introduje. ¡Por favor, quiero tener éxito! ¡Quiero salvarlo!

Me mantuve en silencio, mientras esperaba. No podía llorar ni pensar. Pasaron largos minutos. Yo estaba aterrada, lo creía muerto. En un suspiro, decidí rendirme y me disponía a avisarle a alguien cuando, sus párpados vibraron débilmente. Yo juré, que mi alma regresó hasta mi cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia y me miró. Yo no hablé, sólo lo besé. Lo besé apasionadamente. Estaba exhausto y ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie, pero yo permanecí besándolo, asfixiando sus deseos de morir y mis miedos. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que lo besara sin moverse o apartarme de su lado. Al terminar de besarlo, mantuve mi rostro, muy cerca del suyo y besé su frente. Le sonreí mientras dejaba reposar su cabeza en mí. Sentí sus débiles manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo las apegué más a mí.

Luego de eso, volvió a dormirse en su cama. Allí permanecí, de allí no me atreví a moverme aunque necesitaba llevarlo a San Mungo. Esperaría hasta que despertase. Tiempo después él despertó. Me observó.

- ¿Por qué Granger?- fue su pregunta pero yo no tenía nada claro en mi cabeza. Suspiré y sonreí.

- No me iba a vencer profesor Snape- le dije riéndome- me retó y yo tuve que hacerlo. ¿Creía que lo iba a dejarse morir?

- No voy a salvarme...

- Eso no lo decide usted- le corregí y aparté mis manos de mis muslos. Severus observó, las marcas de mis uñas y mis nudillos blancos. Sonrió a medias, pero no podía hacerlo demasiado.

- Estaba muy preocupada- me dijo y tenía mucha razón.

- Lo besé, perdóneme- dije, con vergüenza. Él sólo me observó y continuó hablando.

- Siempre supe que era usted...

- ¿Perdón?

- La que estaba a mi lado, sabía que era usted. Creo que, debo agradecérselo. Que me haya besado...

- Lo sé, lo siento- me disculpé- es que estaba nerviosa, desesperada... Quería que supiera que estaba allí, no quería que cerrara sus ojos.

- Que me haya besado- continuó sin escucharme- me ha salvado la vida Granger- yo no entendí lo que quiso decir, pero necesitaba descansar. Ambos necesitábamos descansar. Me incliné una última vez y lo besé. Como la noche anterior, me sentía igual. Pero luego del beso, estaba mucho mejor. Se sentía diferente, hasta él se veía diferente.

- Lo llevaremos a San Mungo.

No me respondió, estaba ocupado en pensar en lo que yo había hecho, en sentir mis labios que se separaban de él. Cerró los ojos y continuó durmiendo. Descansaba al final de cuentas.

- Dígale a Lily, que ya no me voy con ella- dijo, antes de que yo saliera y yo sólo sonreí y asentí.


	6. Análisis y explicación de resultados

Permanecí en San Mungo, mientras Snape era examinado por los sanadores. Me quedé afuera, en un banquillo. Ellos habían curado mi mano y yo no hacía más que agradecérselo. Mientras esperaba y meditaba, estaba recordando todo lo sucedido. Un hombre invisible, que de la noche a la mañana todos tomaban en cuenta. Todos querían su cabeza y yo le había salvado de morir. No había querido que descansara y de un momento a otro, lo quería a mi lado. Al menos, con vida.

Suspiré, cuando me permitieron verlo. Estaba débil y posiblemente, tendría complicaciones futuras. Eso no me importaba, estaba vivo y ya podíamos hablar. Qué necia era, pensando en eso. Si pensaba en otra cosa, iba a angustiarme nuevamente.

Me senté a su lado y él ya sabía que estaba allí dentro. Aún con sus ojos cerrados, él sabía que era yo. Que no me había ido ni planificaba hacerlo.

- Hola profesor Snape- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Hola Granger- me respondió él, abriendo los ojos para mirarme- ¿Se siente bien?

- Creo que, la que debe preguntar eso soy yo..

- Su mano, ¿Ya no está herida?

- No, pero va a necesitar un nuevo armario de materiales- le comenté con una sonrisa. Él asintió y continuó observándome.

- Granger, perdóneme. Terminé involucrándola en algo que no le correspondía, terminé haciéndola sufrir. Creo que sigo siendo el peor hombre.

- Peor hombre o no, los fantasmas de su pasado ya se fueron. Ya dijo lo que tenía que decir y ahora, puede sentirse en paz.

- Granger...

- En paz- acervé y me levanté de la silla. Al hacerlo, me golpié con una pata. Solté un quejido y él me observó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Perdone?- pregunté. El profesor, acababa de tutearme. Lo noté muy bien.

- Pregunté si estabas bien- reafirmó. Pero yo seguía sin entender, por qué me trataba de "tú". Sonrió y observó mi rostro confundido- Nos besamos, así que no sé si soy el único que entiende que no podemos seguir siendo "Granger" y "profesor Snape"

No pude evitar reírme en la habitación. Volví a sentarme y permanecí observándolo mientras él miraba hacia el techo. Yo entendía, que se sentía muy extraño que una alumna te besara y te dijera que te necesitaba con vida.

- Hermione, hay algo que no puedo entender. ¿Por qué te quedaste?

- Tenía muchos miedos, no tenía nada. Verlo sufrir me hizo entender, que quizás podía ganar algo si le ayudaba, que quizás podría mantener mi mente ocupada mientras charlaba una tarde con usted. No sé si es un motivo tonto, pero no podía dejarlo morir. Además, aún hay muchas cosas que no me ha contado.

- ¿No podías dejarme morir? ¿Y si nunca hubieses llegado?

- Entonces, ya no iba a ser mi culpa. Estando dentro, yo tenía que cambiarlo. es el destino profesor Snape. Yo siempre he creído, que algunas cosas están escritas y otras están en blanco.

- Lees demasiadas tonterías- me dijo, moviendo la cabeza para contemplarme. Yo volví a reírme.- Se siente tan, diferente tu nombre.

- ¿Tanto mencionar mi apellido, le hizo olvidar que tengo un nombre?

- No, a veces pensaba que era muy hermoso- me dijo y yo me sonrojé. No lo pude evitar y él, no pudo evitar reírse de eso.

- ¿Palabras demasiado fuertes?- me preguntó.

- No se... Severus digo- Sonreí otra vez. ¡era increíble la cantidad de veces que lo hacía!- Es perfecto.

Me incliné un poco para besar su frente. Severus alzó su cabeza e hizo contacto con mis labios. Era extraño pensar en nosotros, besándonos, pero eso no me importaba. Se lo permití, permití que sus manos heridas acariciaran mi cabello, le permití que sus manos heridas acariciaran mi rostro.

- Gracias por quedarte, Lily- me dijo, mirándome. Yo me sonrojé y nos besamos una vez más, antes de que yo abandonara el hospital.


	7. Conclusión y bibliografía

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Es algo extraño, pero tenía deseos de hacerlo. Gracias por leerlo. Saludos y besos.

M&S  


* * *

  
Estaba en la cama. A un lado de ella, estaba él. Permanecía allí, mientras se curaba. Sabía, que no lo haría por completo pero le juré; que me quedaría junto a él. Dije para siempre, pero no sabía si era lo que quería.

- ¿Pasarías la página?- me preguntó y yo asentí sonriendo. Leíamos un libro o bueno, él lo estaba leyendo. Yo sólo estaba allí, oyéndolo. Sus manos seguían temblando, así que no podía controlar sus movimientos. No me importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era que podía sentirlas.

- ¿Quieres dormir?- me preguntó y yo no pude disimularlo más.

- Un poco, pero si quieres leer.

- Está bien, descansar un poco no te hará mal- me dijo, cerrando el libro.

- ¡Pero no podrás leer más!- le dije, él en cambio sonrió.

- No estarás oyéndome- me dijo y yo asentí. Me resguardé en su cuerpo y cerré mis ojos. No nos habíamos dicho "Te amo" ni nada de esas cosas. Estábamos disfrutando de la compañía de cada quién.

Al dormirme, supe que él se había dormido tiempo después. Podía sentir, entre mis sueños, su respiración sobre mi cabeza. No tenía más miedo a los fantasmas, habíamos encendido la luz y los habíamos espantado.

Dormí hasta el atardecer y al despertarme, él me estaba observando. Yo me senté y supe que ya debía irme. A casa, quizás a rehacer mi vida. Mientras me levantaba, Severus me sostuvo un brazo.

- Hermione, cambié de opinión.

- ¿Sobre?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

- No lo busques, no recuperes esa vida. Quién quiera que sea esa persona.

- No te entiendo- le dije.

- Déjala morir- me dijo y enseguida lo capté. Me volví hacia él y permanecí sonriente. Él me observó.

- Los fantasmas no se irán, si usted se va. Los dolores permanecerán, permaneceré invisible y puede que recaiga.

- ¿Me chantajeas Snape?

- No sé qué decirle, no sé como. Jamás había estado...

- ¿Enamorado?

- Sí he estado enamorado, pero jamás... me habían correspondido.

Me quedé pasmada, escuchándole. Con una sonrisa nerviosa él me miró y luego dejó de sonreírme. Yo mientras, estaba entendiendo la información que acababa de captar con mis oídos y mis ojos.

- Lo sé, eso ha sido deprimente. Incluso para mí...

No lo dejé continuar, lo besé. Hice que se callara antes de que cometiera un crímen universal con esas cursilerías. Permanecí en la cama, mientras él entendía qué le había golpeado. Cerré mis labios sobre los suyos y los probé una vez más. Era algo extraño, describir lo que sentía era como una marejada sobre mi cuerpo. Al poco tiempo sus manos me rodearon, aunque no podían sostenerme perfectamente.

- ¿Te convence esa respuesta?- le pregunté y él asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Vamos a rehacer nuestras vidas desde el principio?

- Necesitaría volver a nacer y eso evitaría esto...

- Entonces muramos ahora y empecemos como dos extraños. Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger- Yo reí y permanecí en su cuerpo.

- Muy inteligente Hermione- fue su respuesta y yo continué riendo.

- Tuvo suerte, de que nos encontrásemos un día. Quizás yo, soy su destino.

- No seas tonta. El destino no existe. Si el destino existiera, entonces yo habría muerto.

- La profecía de Harry Potter se hizo realidad, además, su destino no era morir. Quizás, su destino era estar conmigo. ¿Me escribirás una carta como le escribiste a Lily?

- ¿Leiste eso?

- El destino la puso en mis manos. Así, pude entenderte mejor...

- Lo hubiéramos hablado...

- Querías morir...

Y me besó, una y otra vez. Esa noche permanecimos juntos y yo no regresé a mi apartamento. Me quedé con él en Hogwarts, vivía en su despacho y en su cama. Era irónico que en poco tiempo terminásemos juntos. Pero el destino, nos lo tenía escrito.


End file.
